My new variety of kalanchoe plant originated as a seedling of Melody (unpatented) .times. Red Empress (unpatented) effected by me in the course of my breeding efforts carried on at Cartago, Costa Rica, since 1969 with the object of producing new kalanchoe varieties suitable for commercial marketing. The attractive orange-red coloration of this plant excited me to reproduce the plant by means of cuttings and the success of that venture and subsequent propagation of the variety through successive generations with vegetative cuttings carried on by me at Cartago, Costa Rica, has shown that the novel characteristics of this variety hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Propagation of this new variety by vegetative cuttings is now being done at Cortez, Fla., U.S.A., and at West Chicago, Ill., U.S.A.